Getting You Back
by eJemima
Summary: Caroline goes missing while traveling in Romania, researching an old myth. Stefan asks Klaus help find her. Despite a bad gut feeling, Klaus agrees, only to learn that once again, the gut feeling turns out to be just right. Mistakes of the past have a nasty tendency to catch up to you, even those you thought you'd long dealt with. Historical. Somewhat a crossover with The Originals
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I'm really sorry, this is another fic and just so you know, I'm still writing on "Your last" and I really wanna finish that, so no worries! But I wanted to get this story out there, since it's kind of special and it's the first time I write this way and there's more work behind it than usual. **

**I've played with the fact that Klaus is a 1000 years old and thus has been and seen a lot, not to mention met a lot of people over the years, so why not take advantage of that and use it in a history-ish story? **

**This fiction is mixed with some real people and places from European history and let me tell you, it was quite a puzzle to get the years and time to add up, taking into account of what we know about the Mikaelson's travels over the years and meeting important people like Katerina, but I came up with something that worked :)**

**Now on with the story and I obviously do not own TVD or TO… **

**I'd come for you**

"Yes...?" Klaus groaned picking up his phone from the nightstand. Glancing shortly at the clock, it showed 2:46. No wonder he felt dead tired, being woken up brutally in the middle of the night, whoever it was, he would make sure to have their head, once he'd had enough sleep.

"Klaus?"

Klaus sat up; more awake by the second and curious about the voice he hadn't heard for decades, being in his ear suddenly.

"Well, well if it isn't the ripper himself, what a pleasure. What misfortune brings you to call me?" Klaus asked smirking," Another one of your little friends had a run in with a wolf?"

"Caroline," Stefan answered simply but it was all it took for Klaus to wake up completely.

Despite 50 years of not seeing the blond, war and bringing New Orleans back to its former glory, with him as the king, nothing had changed for Klaus when it came to Caroline. Even a slight whisper of her name still send shivers up and down Klaus' back, with excitement and antipatation.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded to know and tried to ignore the bad feeling creeping up on him. Silence followed the question in the other end for a moment, before Stefan sighed.

"Caroline went traveling in Europe and every week she made sure to send pictures and telling about the places she were visiting and the people she met. Last I heard she was in Romania, exploring an old myth, that was three weeks ago…" Stefan explained hastily. Klaus didn't like the eerie feeling he got.

"Romania? What myth?" He asked, getting more and more anxious for every second he was left in the unknown.

"I don't really know the details, but Caroline said something about, since vampires and all that turned out to be real, then just how real was all the stories. She's been exploring old myths all over Europe for the past decade or so..."

"And Romania...?" Stefan chuckled despite himself and the seriousness of the call, Klaus had a hard time seeing the fun of it all.

Exploring myths in the old Europe, was not just stupid, it was flat out dangerous, for such a young vampire to go alone. Having spent centuries in the ancient nations, Klaus knew several of those myths to be real and not something you wanted to get involved with.

"I'd thought it be obvious Klaus, don't you know your vampire literature?" Klaus huffed and got out of bed and began collecting some necessary belongings. The woman in his bed shook awake and asked him what he was doing in the middle of the night. Klaus ignored her.

"Abraham Stoker may have been an acknowledged writer back then, after all, his books even reached New Orleans, but it was all fiction and quite laughable, if you ask me. Although Rebecca was rather fond of them, "He said, remembering his sister as the ever romantic, that she was, "but the character he based Dracula on is very real and not someone you want to mess with."

Stefan stopped chuckling and fell silent for a moment.

"What are you taking about?"

"Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, from the House of Drăculești, in Romania," Klaus explained as he gathered the last items and headed for the door, leaving an agitated woman calling him, "one nasty bloke. At least I don't go around and shove my cruelty in people's faces. I'm more settled about it..."

Stefan huffed.

"Right," he said with a hint of sarcasm, "but that's centuries ago, right?" He didn't really understanding where Klaus was going with the free lesson in European history.

"Indeed, six to be more exact, but since when has centuries meant anything to vampires?" Klaus ignored Stefan's gasp and continued before the youngest Salvatore could say anything, "Not my greatest work, I admit, but I had it taken care of in 1476, at least I thought I did…One should be able to trust one of the five to do their job of vampire killing, right?"

"The five!?" Stefan asked, sounding utterly surprised and confused. Klaus ignored him.

"I'm heading for Romania now, you can come along, as long as you don't get in the way," he told Stefan, "especially if it turns out that Vlad is somehow involved." "Oh, I'm defiantly coming and on the way there, you're telling me everything! See you in Heathrow!" Stefan declared before hanging up the phone.

The hybrid rolled his eyes and sighed. Stefan could really be stubborn. Klaus knew the Salvatore well enough, to when it came to aiding his friends; there was no point in arguing. If it turned out that Vlad was indeed involved, maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone there, to take Caroline away, while Klaus dealt with his 600 year old mistake. Although he really hoped, it wouldn't come to that. He really hoped that Caroline had just gotten so into the adventures, that she had forgotten everything, and not checked in with her friends for their weekly update. He really, really hoped Helsing had been successful back then.

Heathrow was as busy as ever on a midweek day. Klaus double-checked his boarding pass, making sure he had the time right. The layover time was running out and the bloody ripper was running late. If he didn't turn up within the next five minutes, the younger vampire would have to travel alone, Klaus had no intention of taking a later flight because Stefan couldn't be at their meeting spot on time. With a sigh, Klaus picked up his light bag and headed for the terminal for Bucharest.

"Klaus!" A call from a well- known voice, made Klaus stop in his tracks and turn with a glare.

"You're late!" Klaus said annoyed, "Where the bloody… Oh, you got to be kidding me!" As Stefan approached Klaus, two all too familiar faces, turned up behind him.

"My oldest and best friend is missing, did you really think I'd leave her safe return to you?" Elena asked, crossing her arms and glared at him.

"And I suppose you still go, wherever dear Elena go, am I right?" Klaus asked Damon and raised an eyebrow. Damon held his up his hands.

"It's as you say," he confirmed nodding. Klaus sighed and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Well, it was to be expected, he guessed. These damn Mystic Falls people, he just couldn't seem to shake off, because of their sickening loyalty to each other.

"Great, I'm stuck with the mod squad…" Klaus mumbled to himself as he walked through the terminal checkpoint, closely followed by Stefan, Damon and Elena.

The long flight turned out to be rather pleasant, with the three companions traveling economic and Klaus traveling first class, as he always did; it was a matter of principle. Klaus compelled a particularly charming flight attendant to serve him blood every now and then, without others noticing, thanks to the privacy of first class seats.

Almost four hours later, the four travel companions stepped out from Bucharest airport.

The blinding snow and a cold wind surprised Klaus. Living in New Orleans, in the south state of Louisiana, for the past 50 years, Klaus hadn't bothered thinking about the fact that it was mid-February. It was winter and thus very cold, with a great amount of snow, in certain places of the world. Luckily, being the hybrid he was, Klaus didn't really feel cold as such, but he could still sense the cold winds and they bothered him, just like the annoyingly white snow. Klaus shivered and tugged his jacket around himself further. Stefan and Damon followed his example, as Elena put on her fur hat and looked all cosy in her furry jacket.

"I'm going to rent a car," Klaus said glaring at the doppelganger, "Bran Castle, or Dracula's Castle is two hours north from here. If Caroline wanted to know about the Dracula myth that would be a place for her to go snoop around." He explained. Stefan nodded and looked at Elena and Damon.

"I'm going with him," Stefan told them, "you two take another car and follow us."

As they drove through the city, it started snowing, adding white matter on the already covered roads, making it hard to stay orientated of where they were. Stefan turned the map a few times and discerned out the windows repeatedly. Klaus smirked and looked out the side window, as they stopped for red light. Although the city had changed during the six centuries, since he had been there last, some things hadn't changed and Klaus had feeling of where they were and were they were headed.

Before long, the traffic thinned out and the snowing increased, but the road to Bran was easy to navigate, with most of it being highway, so chances of getting lost had minimized. Klaus and Stefan drove in a silence, only broken by the occasional sound of the windshield wiper, gliding across the front window.

Both were deep in thought.

Klaus wondered for the tenth time why he had agreed to take this utterly ridicules trip. Why did he go so far for a woman he hadn't seen or heard from in 50 years? He should had stayed in New Orleans with that woman, what was her name again? Maggie, Mary, Muriel…? Klaus shook his head. None of those women ever lasted long and it wasn't because they were mortal.

Thoughts of Caroline and the time they spend together, still brought a smile to the hybrid's lips and he felt like a lovesick fool. One of those Klaus had mocked for centuries. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He hated the impact Caroline had on him; the things she had made him do and feel – another weakness. Love was a vampires greatest weakness, it made youj weak. Klaus had known this for centuries and just as long, he'd lived by it. Why let that change now?

He had a good and satisfying life in New Orleans. He and Elijah had made peace and won back the French quarter a few decades ago and peace between the species finally reigned in the old streets. Klaus had a daughter, an heir he was mentoring and when he felt a little lonely, he had a free pick of beautiful women: witches, vampires, werewolves and humans alike. He really couldn't ask for anymore. Klaus suddenly drove off the highway and stopped the car. Stefan gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not going," Klaus said quietly, avoiding Stefan's glance, "Tell the infamous two and continue with them, I'm going back to New Orleans."

Klaus could feel Stefan's reproachful look, but he didn't say anything and graphed his bag before getting out of the car. In the reaview mirror, Klaus saw Elena and Damon getting out of the car behind him and meeting up with Stefan. They talked among themselves for a while, before getting in their car and drove away. Elena sending long glares after Klaus.

**A/N: What do you think?! Is Caroline really in the clutches of this Vlad guy? Is Klaus really going back, leaving the 'mod squad' to find Caroline? Let me know your thoughts and keep yourself posted to find out! **

**Yeah, I imagine the Mikaelsons being in Romania before going to England in the second half of the 15 century. It matched the time of Vlad in Romania and meeting Katerina in England perfectly! And just so you know, yeah, Vlad Dracul was indeed a real person, whom Bram Stokers character of Dracula was inspired. No, he was not a vampire, but a very nasty prince in the old Romania, well known for his cruelty, and brutal ways of murdering people, try and google him under 'Vlad the impaler'… **

**And for those reading this from Romania, I'm sorry if I get something wrong, I'm not from Romania and I've never been, so my descriptions and knowledge of the country is all internet based, but I do wanna go there some day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've had this ready for a few days, but wasn't able to upload it due to a server error, so thanks to for fixing it! :) Here's finally the second chapter, it has been waiting for you :)**

**And I've changed the title, thought this matches the plot better and I've made my own front picture for the first time!**

**Irina** – Yaih! I was hoping someone from Romania would find this story and read it! This is awesome! Thank you SO much for the amazing comment and thanks for the intel from the country ;) I really hope you're gonna like the rest of the story, having one from Romania reading it makes it more interesting to write J And I actually love writing this historical-ish story. Romania, like the rest of Europe, looks like such a beautiful country and have such a long and interesting history (I'm from Denmark myself, fellow European hello J), it's really a shame not to take advantage of that, when writing stories about vampires ;) I won't say I'm a delena fan as such, I'm just not a stelena fan, because I think Stefan deserves better than Elena. Both Damon and Elena annoys me, so they're a good match ;P

**mariap18 - **Another Romanian, awesome! Thank you for the comment and offer, I just might take you up on that ;) especially regarding Vlad. Cool, to meet a fellow history geek ;)

**jasminesandlillies** – Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you liked it so far. Yeah, I know right, who are we kidding? They may have done a bunch of things back in MF, but when it comes down to it, Damon and Stefan is just barely 200, which is still a young age for a vampire… Here's a new update for you!

**ZodiacsKlaroline** – Thank you! Here's another chapter for you!

* * *

Chapter Two

A few hours after separating with Stefan, Elena and Damon, Klaus found himself in Brasov, close to their first location. He didn't intend to go help the three go looking for Caroline or look for her at all, for that matter. He had needed a break, a place to crash and most of all a drink and being more than half way to the city, Klaus decided he might as well go there.

As night fell upon the city, Klaus entered one of the smaller basement bars and ordered an fățată*. The strong liquor brought a much-needed numbness along with it and allowed Klaus to be distracted from the previous nagging thoughts. He turned in his barstool and took in the sight of the bar. The interior was inspired by the late middle ages, by the looks of it, with stonewalls and dark wooden furniture. It had a relaxed atmosphere and it reminded Klaus of the last time he had been in the town. Looking around, Klaus spotted several tourists getting drunk and unknowingly making themselves an easy target. The tourists really weren't a surprise, Klaus guessed that the Bran Castle and the historical importance of the city attracted a lot of them, even in the winter. He shook his head, humans really had never been the brightest, and they were so gullible it almost hurt. A loud high pinched laughter broke the subtle volume of talking and brought Klaus' attention to a smaller group of tourists. The one laughing was a young woman, looking to be in her first twenties and particular drunk. Klaus smirked. It seemed he had found his donor for the night. He ordered another fățată and kept a sharp eye on the group, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Well, well this is certainly a surprise! Niklaus Mikaelson, is that really you?! Who knew I could ever get this lucky!"

Klaus froze shortly by the sound of a somehow familiar voice with a broken accent. It was a voice he hadn't heard for centuries and thought to never hear again. Yet, here it was and it was real. Klaus drew a sigh and turned, putting up his best smile. The man before him was pale and slim of build. Despite the short hair and clothes, matching the modern time, Klaus had no doubt, who the man was. The dark eyes said it all.

"VladDrăculești!" he greeted, "How long has it been? 600 years?"

"Has it really been that long?" The man wondered aloud and sat down next to Klaus, looking completely relaxed.

"Another round offățată, scumpo**," Vlad said to the female bartender, "one for me and my old friend here." Vlad patted Klaus' shoulder affectionally, before stopping suddenly.

"Wait," Vlad said slowly and gave Klaus a thoughtful look, "a friend who tried to have me killed… No drink to you!" Vlad declared and took both drinks as they were served.

"So with you being here and alive, means that Helsing failed his mission… Bloody hunter, a waste of time…" Klaus mumbled feeling more and more annoyed by the minute. He knew he shouldn't have trusted one of the five to do such an important job and now it had come back to him, hauntingly. Vlad drowned one of the drinks in one movement and glanced at Klaus shortly.

"It depends on how you look at it," he said, "Being locked down and buried for almost 600 years, slowly desecrating but never really dying, I did have thoughts about dying, wishes even so, it would have been much more humane."

"He buried you, really?" Klaus couldn't believe he was hearing this. Since when had hunters, from the brotherhood of the five, buried vampires instead of killing them? Vlad nodded thoughtful.

"It's thanks to some old friends and a certain witch that I'm here now," he answered Klaus' unspoken question, "they found me a few years ago and brought me back to the life of the living, so to speak…"

Klaus didn't respond to Vlad's explanation but played absentmindedly with his empty shot glass. Klaus hated to admit it, but if all this was true. If Vlad had support from old friends, which Klaus believed to be centuries old vampires too, and a witch, Stefan, Elena and Damon had no chance at all against them, if it turned out that Vlad did have Caroline, for some absurd reason. And if so, Klaus would have to move lightly. If he remembered correctly, Vlad was at least as cunning and cruel as himself. He'd been the only one to ever match Klaus on that matter, which had been why he had sought out to have Vlad killed. Back then, it hadn't been because Klaus was afraid for the people, about whom he really couldn't care less or himself, since he was immortal and powerful, but he didn't care much for the rivalry and the chance of being bettered. Now, however, things had changed. Despite Klaus, only hours prior, having decided that he didn't need love, that is was a fool's errand, he couldn't deny that the thought of losing Caroline for good, hurt like nothing else. Klaus had to at least make sure, that his bad gut feeling had been wrong and that Caroline was safe and sound, before heading back to New Orleans. Things had changed, now that he knew that Vlad was indeed alive. If it wasn't for the chance that Vlad held Caroline, Klaus would have ripped the princes heart out in a second, old vampire friends and witch be damned, Klaus would have been able to take them on, with nothing to lose.

"Anyway, no hard feelings here," Vlad said grinning and clapped Klaus' shoulder again, "What have you been up to for the past centuries and how's Elijah and your lovely sister? Last I heard you Mikaelsons left România for Britannia, yes?"

Klaus gave Vlad a calculating look, before deciding to keep playing along.

"Ah yes, Britannia," Klaus said, leaning back in his barstool, "spend a few centuries there before traveling to the new world and have been there ever since. Not much to tell really." Klaus purposely left out telling about the time in Mystic Falls and about how he broke the curse. Don't let your enemy in on how strong you are, it will come in handy in the future. Vlad nodded, accepting the short story.

"The new world eh?" Vlad pondered and leaned in on the desk, "Heard a lot about it, always wanted to go there how is it?"

Klaus shrugged, not really wanting go into details about his doings and whatnot.

"So, what are you doing in Brasov?" Klaus asked carefully, trying to lure some information out of the vampire in return and change the subject back to Vlad, "Isn't it a little too obvious being so close to your old castle?"

"On the contrary my friend," Vlad said smirking, "Have you never heard the term 'hiding in plain sight'? Besides, who's the best guide for the castle and the stories it contain, than the man who actually lived there? Plus it gives the best opportunity to lure out some gullible tourists and have a snack." The smirk slowly grew into a grin as Vlad starred into the air. He licked his lips before taking the last small sip of the strong liquor.

"You know, coming back to the real world, I learned something quite amusing," Vlad said turning his full attention back to Klaus, "Some bloke wrote a book about me. Granted it didn't have anything right and I suspect the guy to be a hopeless romantic, but it gave me a rather inspiring idea." He told, his face lighting up in an excited smile, "The whole bride thing, imagine that! I talked to my witch about it and she said there was a spell, which could bind a woman to me, like that, I just had to find the right one."

Klaus' bad gut feeling returned tenfold with every word Vlad spoke. His grip on the glass tightened as Klaus tried to control the feelings slowly growing inside him. He had to stay calm and play pretend; losing his temper now would only make things worse, if this bad feeling turned out to have some truth to it.

"Another benefit of being a guide," Vlad continued not noticing Klaus' increasing tensing state, "a lot of beautiful women, from across the world comes to visit and would you know, a few weeks ago the perfect one appeared before me. She was so full of light that I had to have her."

By now, Klaus was positive Vlad was talking about Caroline and it took all of his willpower not to lash out at Vlad and demand to know where she was. Klaus couldn't be sure where Vlad had Caroline. Was she at Bran Castle somewhere or another place entirely, but Klaus knew that if he kept up the act, pretending to be oblivious, Vlad would most likely lead him to Caroline by himself.

"And best of all, she's already a vampire, which makes it all so much easier, quite convenient don't you think?" Vlad asked and looked at Klaus, excitement in his dark eyes. Klaus forced a smile and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful indeed," Klaus said through gritted teeth, "So who, pray tell, is this woman you speak so fondly of?" Although he already knew the answer, Klaus had to make sure. He had to hear Vlad say it, otherwise there would always be a little hope that she was not with Vlad and somewhere else safe. Vlad smiled to himself, obviously thinking about the woman.

"Caroline Forbes," he said and confirmed Klaus' worst fear, "She's from the new world, do you know her?"

Klaus shook his head. So it was true then, Vlad had Caroline, there was no denying it. Klaus now knew that there was no way; he would be able to go back to New Orleans. He watched Vlad from the corner of his eyes. Klaus had spent several years with the guy, since the Mikaelsons had first come across him, during Vlad's time with Sultan Mehmed II, in Hungary in the 1450's. They had followed Vlad as he reconquered his home territory of Wallachia in Romania. They became his advisers for a time and after much begging, Klaus had finally agreed to turn Vlad. That's when Vlad's true nature emerged as all his personality traits, feelings and mood were heightened becoming a vampire and words about him spread across Europe giving him the name of Vlad the impaler – a cruel and merciless ruler. The Vlad now seemed cheerful and innocent, like when Klaus had first met him, but he knew the guy better. He knew what Vlad was capable of and though Vlad had said there was no hard feelings after the failed assassination, Klaus knew it was all just an act, for now. Being a cruel mastermind, you couldn't miss out on a chance for revenge and this was why Vlad couldn't know about Klaus' connection and certainly not the feelings, towards Caroline.

Klaus chuckled at Vlad's question.

"As it turns out, the new world is very big with millions of people," Klaus explained, "Even vampires. There's no way I would know a random person like her." It hurt, Klaus realized, to deny his connection to Caroline, but for now it was necessary.

"Well then, then you defiantly need to meet her!" Vlad declared, "Join me for tonight and I'll introduce the two of you tomorrow. I promise you, it'll be worth your while!"

* * *

**A/N:**

*Very strong traditional Romanian plum drink, țuică.

** Should be Romanian for 'Honey'/'Sweetie'.

So, we got to meet Vlad and a little insight of Klaus and Vlad's relationship and shared past. What do you think?! To my Romanian readers, the info about Vlad is from wikipidia, and I know that's not totally trustworthy, so if you have any corrections or wanna add something important, feel free to tell me :)

I've come across the tv show that premiered last year called "Dracula" and my Vlad is kinda inspired by how he is portrayed there, adding some cruelness and extra scheming. :)


End file.
